


soft kisses little breeze

by rainintheplain (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rainintheplain
Summary: Taeyong teringat di kali pertama Seulgi menghubunginya setelah seseorang di galeri seni menawarkan diri untuk memperkenalkan Taeyong pada Seulgi hanya karena mereka sama-sama mengagumi lukisan yang sama. Seulgi menghubunginya sebagaiart directorutama majalahSignet. Saat itu Taeyong tidak mendapat gambaran tentang seorang Kang Seulgi sama sekali. Setelah mengamati fotonya di kontak yang baru disimpannya, Taeyong berpikir bahwa orang ini terlihat seperti suaranya. Ramah, tahu apa yang dia lakukan, dan penuh keyakinan.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	soft kisses little breeze

Lama-lama memandangi ombak yang datang dan pergi, kepala Taeyong mulai terasa seperti diombang-ambing. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat beberapa kali, lalu melemparkan pandangan ke horison. Mencari sudut pandang lain pantai yang lebih luas, mencari garis pertemuan laut dan langit yang sekarang menggelap. Debur ombak nyaris menarik sandal dari kakinya, busa-busa menyelip di antara jemarinya. Taeyong menarik napas, udara beraroma garam masih bergumul dengan sisa aroma gerimis setengah jam yang lalu.

Kembali ia memandangi kakinya, dan ombak yang maju dan mundur, bermain tanpa henti. Maju, mundur. Datang, pergi. Mudah dan singkat; sebuah siklus tanpa henti, dan bagi sebagian orang: tanpa arti.

Namun Taeyong bukan sebagian orang. Ia mencoba menerka, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, akankah perasaan-perasaan yang beberapa hari ini mulai mengusiknya menjadi seperti ombak? Berayun-ayun memainkan pikirannya, menghanyutkannya, untuk kemudian pada suatu titik membuatnya pusing dan harus mencari pengalihan. Perasaan itu datang semudah ombak, dari serangkaian peristiwa yang entah kebetulan atau tidak. Lalu, apakah dia juga akan pergi semudah ombak?

Di sisi lain pantai, bungalow-bungalow berbaris dengan berbagai minuman dan makanan ringan yang ditawarkan. Beberapa pelancong masih betah duduk di sana bahkan sejak sebelum gerimis membubarkan para pengejar ombak. Taeyong memicingkan mata, mencari celah pandang di antara kesibukan-kesibukan acak.

Nona Kang masih di sana, menikmati kelapa muda ketiganya hari ini. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang lurus dan mulus mulai diacak-acak angin. Dia tertawa karena lelucon yang baru dipelajarinya dari warga lokal. Beberapa kru ikut minum bersamanya, sibuk dengan ponsel pintar masing-masing.

Taeyong tidak mengerjap. Sesaat, ia ragu. Tapi mudah baginya untuk berubah pikiran ketika ia melihat tawa Nona Kang di ujung sana.

Perlahan, ia menyusuri pesisir. Jejaknya dengan lekas disapu ombak. Ombak selalu mengapus.

Tapi, tidak semuanya.

Rasa itu membuntutinya di sepanjang pesisir. Terus, panjang terurai seperti benang merah. Ujung lainnya ada di sebuah bungalow.

* * *

Taeyong hanya menyebutnya _Nona Kang_ di dalam hati. Ada banyak telinga, ada banyak perhatian yang tertuju padanya jika ia menyebutkannya keras-keras. Ia merasa spesial menyebutkan hal tersebut.

Kang Seulgi namanya, membawa lebih dari sekadar _pride_ yang besar pada pundaknya dan kecerdasan pada pikirannya. Taeyong baru mengenalnya beberapa minggu, dan baru pada kesempatan inilah ia bisa bertemu tatap muka secara langsung dengan Seulgi. Seulgi hanya lebih tua satu tahun darinya, tetapi dia bisa membawa diri dengan sangat brilian—setidaknya di mata Taeyong. Dia bisa bercanda seperti remaja bersama kru-kru yang seusianya, tetapi bisa menjadi seorang _art director_ yang berdedikasi di antara orang-orang yang lebih tua di lingkungan karirnya. Taeyong mendengar selentingan kabar tentang latar belakang keluarganya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

“Hai, Taeyong-ah. Sini, sini. Kamu mau kelapa juga?” Seulgi mengajak Taeyong mendekat ke mini bar dari kayu yang dinaungi atap eksotis dari susunan daun.

“Terima kasih, Seulgi-sshi, tapi tidak usah.” Taeyong menolak dengan sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. “Aku sudah pesan saat di kamarku tadi.”

“Oh. Atau kamu mau minum sesuatu? Cocktail? Soda?” Tapi tidak ada tempat duduk, kru-kru memenuhi tempat. Seulgi langsung melompat dari bangku tinggi bundarnya, “Silakan, kamu mau duduk?”

“Tidak usah,” Taeyong langsung membungkuk. “Sungguh, tidak perlu. Seulgi-sshi duduk saja.”

“Hei, kamu ini. Kaku sekali,” Seulgi terkekeh. “Tidak apa. Aku juga sudah lama duduk.”

Jika itu artinya Seulgi akan kembali ke bungalownya, Taeyong patah hati; sedikit. Namun ada salah satu kru yang paham akan suasana, dia turun dan mempersilakan Taeyong untuk duduk di samping Seulgi. Taeyong berterima kasih padanya dengan membungkuk-bungkuk.

“Baru pertama kali ke Bali?” Seulgi membuka pembicaraan dengan ringan.

“Ya.” Taeyong mengangguk pelan. “Seulgi-sshi, pasti sudah sering, ya?”

“Baru tiga kali.” Seulgi mengacungkan jari. “Tapi belum pernah ke pantai ini.” Dia melemparkan pandangan ke horison. “Pantai ini lebih bagus daripada yang pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya. Sebelumnya, aku selalu menginap di _suite_. Ternyata bungalow seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan. Lebih dekat dengan alam. Sesekali aku ingin mencoba ke desa.”

“Apa kita masih punya waktu?”

Kening Seulgi berkerut sedikit. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, jarinya dengan lincah mencari-cari sesuatu. “Ada waktu besok siang, kalau kamu bisa menyelesaikan pemotretan sebelum jam sebelas. Tapi kita harus kembali sebelum jam lima, untuk mengejar pemotretan selanjutnya dengan tema senja. Siapa yang mau ikut?” dia menawarkan pada kru di sekeliling.

“Boleh.”

“Aku mau.”

“Ikut, dong!”

Hanya tiga kru yang menjawab. Taeyong mengamati sekeliling lagi, ada tujuh kru di sekitar, dan ia menunggu.

“Taeyong-ah, mau ikut?” tawaran itu akhirnya singgah juga.

Tanpa ragu, Taeyong mengangguk. “Aku mau.”

“Tidak tanya manajermu dulu?”

“Aku sudah bekerja tanpa henti dari kemarin, sebaiknya dia mengizinkanku,” jawab Taeyong sambil tertawa renyah.

Seulgi juga turut tertawa. “Baiklah. Aku akan tanya tentang akomodasi dan tempat paling bagus pada orang-orang di bungalow.”

“Hmm.”

Seulgi menyeruput habis air kelapa muda itu. Dia memutar-mutar sedotan di antara kedua jarinya, Taeyong mencuri pandang dari sudut mata. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengambil lagi ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas bar, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan mimik serius.

“Yang tadi.”

Taeyong mengernyit. “Maaf?”

“Yang tadi,” ulang Seulgi sambil mengangkat pandangan, lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah pantai tempat Taeyong berdiri sebelumnya. “Kamu memang sering begitu, ya? Merenung, diam memandangi sekitarmu.”

Mata Taeyong bergerak liar seiring pikirannya yang berusaha menggali alasan terbaik untuk dikemukakan. Namun tatapan Seulgi tertuju hanya padanya seorang, ia merasa skakmat dan tidak bisa menghindar dari pandangan tajam tersebut. Tajam tanpa menghakimi; pikir Taeyong. Tidak salah posisi karirnya krusial. “Ya. Sesekali. Aku suka pantai, gunung, dan tempat-tempat sepi. Membuat pikiranku lebih jernih dan aku bisa memikirkan hal-hal kecil yang selama ini luput dari perhatianku.”

Seulgi mengangguk-angguk. “Di dunia kita yang berjalan terlalu cepat seperti ini, aku jarang menemukan orang sepertimu.”

Taeyong tidak menanggapi.

“Kamu memang menarik.”

Taeyong memandangi pantai. Kata-kata Seulgi berputar-putar di otaknya, bergema seperti sebuah lagu. Ombak berdebur, pembicaraan para kru terdengar seperti jauh sekali di belakang. Ombak menggulung halus, seperti menenun kisah di bibir pantai. Ada dengungan kecil yang sama sekali tak mengganggu; Seulgi sedang bersenandung pelan dan itu seperti dekat sekali dengan telinga Taeyong. Suaranya merdu sekali.

Taeyong mulai berpikir; bagaimana rasanya menggenggam tangan Kang Seulgi sambil berbagi pikiran dengannya?

* * *

Jatuh cinta terjadi dengan berbagai cara. Tidak ada yang bisa sungguh-sungguh mengendalikannya. Ada banyak faktor yang saling bahu-membahu membangun sebuah peristiwa; pengalaman, perasaan, sudut pandang, apa yang dilakukan, apa yang dipikirkan, hormon, dan seribu domino-domino kecil yang saling menimpa satu sama lain untuk kemudian membentuk sebuah pola tertentu. Di sanalah cinta terbentuk, yang tak seorang pun tahu akan berakhir kapan. Sementara atau selamanya. Manusia cuma bisa menjalaninya; menebak-nebak hanya menambah kerumitannya.

Taeyong melirik Seulgi dari bangku tengah. Ia _yakin_.

Petak-petak sawah membingkai perjalanan mereka, jalan menanjak dan menurun membuat Taeyong bersemangat, tetapi masih kalah dengan antusiasme Seulgi. Dia duduk di bangku depan, sesekali mengobrol dengan sopir yang cukup lancar berbahasa Inggris dengan dialek lokal. Taeyong selalu suka dialek khas Seulgi, dia seperti meninggalkan suatu jejak kata di ujung lidahnya setiap kali selesai mengucapkan satu kata.

Taeyong teringat di kali pertama Seulgi menghubunginya setelah seseorang di galeri seni menawarkan diri untuk memperkenalkan Taeyong pada Seulgi hanya karena mereka sama-sama mengagumi lukisan yang sama. Seulgi menghubunginya sebagai _art director_ utama majalah _Signet_ , menceritakan tentang proyek mininya tentang serangkaian artikel eksklusif yang meliputi banyak orang lintas karir, mulai dari model-penulis lagu seperti Taeyong hingga seorang guru ekspatriat dari India. Saat itu Taeyong tidak mendapat gambaran tentang seorang Kang Seulgi sama sekali. Setelah mengamati fotonya di kontak yang baru disimpannya, Taeyong berpikir bahwa orang ini _terlihat_ seperti suaranya. Ramah, _tahu apa yang dia lakukan_ , dan penuh keyakinan.

Taeyong selalu senang menebak apa yang ada di balik wajah seseorang. Pemikirannya, harapan-harapannya, pengalamannya, yang membuat seseorang bersikap seperti _itu_. Sebuah dasar yang membuatnya bisa menoleransi beberapa hal yang bagi sebagian orang menyebalkan, menegangkan, atau sebaiknya dihindari. Semua perlakuan manusia terhadap sekitarnya didasari oleh pengalaman, dan kita tak tahu banyak hal tentang apa saja pengalaman yang berhubungan dengan tindakan tersebut, sehingga Taeyong merasa tak perlu benar-benar marah kecuali untuk sekadar melampiaskan emosinya sesaat tanpa berlarut-larut.

Semua orang menarik bagi Taeyong, karena satu individu selalu disusun oleh berbagai pengalaman unik yang tidak biasa bagi manusia lainnya, tetapi hanya segelintir yang membuatnya tergelitik untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak.

Kang Seulgi selalu mengekspresikan dirinya dengan baik—begitu yang Taeyong amati dari gerak-geriknya dan apa yang dipublikasikannya di media sosial—dan itu membuat Taeyong bertanya-tanya: jika perempuan itu mengeluarkan segala yang dia bisa, selalu ekspresif, tak segan untuk memberi tahu apa yang dia rasakan, maka apa yang tersisa di baliknya?

Manusia dewasa seperti Seulgi tak mungkin kosong-melompong seperti sebuah tabula rasa. Manusia dewasa adalah sebuah jurnal yang penuh coretan. _Pasti_ ada yang tersisa. Taeyong ingin berada di sana, di antara halaman-halaman tua dengan bekas penanda buku yang telah ditinggalkan, mengungkap coretan di balik coretan, menyeka sisa hapusan untuk melihat apa yang pernah ada di baliknya.

Kang Seulgi adalah sebuah buku terbuka yang pasti memiliki halaman tersembunyi dengan penanda lipatan yang diam-diam dibuat.

“Taeyong-ah! Kamu bawa kameramu?”

Tentu saja, senyuman perempuan itu tak luput dari penilaian plus Taeyong. Mana mungkin dia melewatkan senyum manis yang selalu terbentuk dengan sepasang mata yang seperti sabit itu?

“Taeyong-ah?”

“Oh—eh, iya. Aku bawa.” Taeyong menepuk tas kecilnya.

“Aku pinjam boleh, ya? Aku ingin sekali beli tipe itu, tapi aku baru saja mengganti kameraku.”

“Tentu saja.”

Jika sekarang ia yakin Seulgi adalah _satu-satunya_ , ia tidak tahu ini akan berlangsung sampai kapan.

Sekelompok pria paruh baya berjalan di tepian, mobil melewati mereka dengan cepat. Taeyong menoleh sekadar ingin tahu, melihat ke mana mereka berjalan. Mereka memasuki sebuah jalur kecil, pematang yang membelah sawah. Lantas, mereka semakin mengecil, lalu menghilang di tikungan.

Secepat itukah akan menghilang?

Atau, seperti petak-petak sawah yang tak habis-habis sejak tadi—selalu membayangi Taeyong sejauh apapun ia berjalan?

* * *

Warga desa yang sedang berkumpul menggoreng pisang dan menyajikannya pada para kru, ditemani sang sopir yang kampung halamannya tak seberapa jauh dari desa tersebut. Seulgi hanya makan sepotong, kemudian menjauh dari dangau dan menghampiri hamparan sawah yang sedang menghijau dengan kamera Taeyong di tangannya.

Taeyong sudah beberapa lama tidak makan makanan berminyak, sehingga ia menebus semua itu dengan makan tiga-empat potong, baru menjauh dari dangau, mengiringi Seulgi meniti pematang yang sedikit basah.

Mungkin Seulgi melihat dirinya memotret dan merekam sekeliling dengan ponselnya, sehingga dia datang secara mengejutkan dan mengulurkan kameranya.

“Ini.”

“Eh?”

“Sori ya, aku seenaknya pinjam,” Seulgi nyengir, “kamu pasti mau foto-foto juga.”

“Tidak apa-apa, pinjam saja. Lagipula Seulgi-sshi juga memotret di situ, kan? Aku bisa menyimpannya sebagai koleksi spesial.”

“Baguslah kalau kamu tidak keberatan.” Seulgi tersenyum lebar, kemudian dia berbalik, menyusuri jalan setapak itu lagi. Taeyong mengekor, berjalan dengan pelan sambil mengamati sekeliling dengan kedua tangan di saku celana pendeknya.

“Taeyong-ah.”

“Ya?”

“Mana yang lebih kamu sukai,” dia berjalan meniti di jalan yang mengecil sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya sebagai penyeimbang, “menjadi penulis lagu atau model?”

“Pertanyaan sulit,” Taeyong menyunggingkan senyum, “harus kuakui, aku bisa jadi dua orang yang agak berbeda sebagai Taeyong yang menulis lagu dan Lee Taeyong sang model.”

“Memang tidak menutup kemungkinan seperti itu.”

“Ada bermacam-macam cara ekspresi, kan? Seperti itulah, kurang lebih.”

“Kamu beruntung bisa menyalurkannya dengan cara seperti itu.” Seulgi menoleh, mengangguk padanya.

“Ya ... itu hak istimewa.”

“Benar sekali.” Seulgi berhenti. “Kamu tidak berminat jadi aktor?”

“Kurasa belum,” Taeyong mengangkat bahu, “aku mungkin bisa mengikuti arahan untuk pose-pose, tapi kurasa tidak bisa jika harus melakukan hal serupa dengan satu bundel tebal skrip dan menyelesaikan serangkaian adegan seharian.”

Seulgi menahan sebuah tawa yang tulus, “Kamu tidak bisa menjadi orang lain. Kamu sangat jujur pada dan atas dirimu sendiri.”

“Mungkin seperti itu.”

“Ah, sudah kuduga. Kamu seperti buku yang terbuka, Taeyong-ah.”

Taeyong mengernyit. “Tidak pernah ada yang bilang seperti itu,” disertai sebuah senyuman sederhana, Taeyong berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungkan itu dengan satu pemikiran yang meninggalkan jejaknya di sepanjang jalur pedesaan Bali. “Sungguh. Kata mereka aku cukup pendiam dan kadang tidak bisa ditebak.”

“Masa’? Kurasa aku bisa menebakmu dengan mudah.”

 _Mungkin karena kita serupa?_ Taeyong tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jujur, ia cuma lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyumannya.

“Pacarku bilang, aku terlalu banyak masuk ke kepala orang-orang.”

Taeyong menelengkan kepala. Ia baru bisa memproses kata-kata itu setelah sekian detik. Senyumnya tidak pudar, tetapi, _ah, seharusnya aku bisa menduganya_. “Tapi itu bukan hal buruk, kan, Seulgi-sshi?”

“Tidak juga.” Seulgi mengangguk lalu berjalan lagi. “Itu menyenangkan. Kita bisa lebih tenang karena kita jadi lebih banyak mengerti tentang orang lain.”

“Benar. Itu menyenangkan.”

* * *

Awan senja sudah menggelap, jejak oranye nyaris lenyap dalam sapuan-sapuan kasar di barat. Taeyong menyusuri pantai lagi, merekam jejaknya dalam memori. Di belakangnya, ia tahu Seulgi sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang serupa dengan saat dia meniti pematang beberapa jam yang lalu.

“Taeyong-ah?”

“Hmm.” Taeyong berbalik, berjalan mundur sambil membiarkan ombak terus-terusan menggoda kaki telanjangnya. “Ada apa?”

“Setelah ini, kamu punya jadwal?”

“Kurasa tidak. Aku agak longgar dalam seminggu-dua minggu ke depan. Waktu bekerjaku tengah malam untuk lagu-lagu yang kujanjikan, tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan banyak demo dan lirik.”

“Baguslah. Kapan-kapan, boleh ya kita minum kopi bareng, sesekali. Aku perlu sesuatu darimu.”

Taeyong menelan bulat-bulat ekspektasi yang tadi membuat sesak kerongkongannya. “Aku tidak keberatan.”

“ _Hehe_.”

Tawa kecil itu, Taeyong rasa, akan menggedor kepalanya hingga seminggu-dua minggu ke depan.

“Aku belum cerita satu hal tentangku, ya. Aku suka menyanyi. Saat SMP, aku pernah hampir masuk satu agensi untuk latihan jadi penyanyi. Tapi satu dan lain hal membuatku mengurungkan niatku.”

Taeyong ingin sekali tahu apakah ada penyesalan di balik itu semua. Nadanya tidak mengatakan demikian, tetapi seperti yang ia yakini, ada lembaran-lembaran tersembunyi di dalam jurnal Seulgi.

“Aku tidak bisa menyanyi.”

Seulgi tertawa. “Aku tidak minta kamu mengajariku.”

“Tapi tadi _nuna_ cerita soal menyanyi—” Taeyong secara mental menggebuk kepalanya sendiri, matanya membeliak begitu menyadarinya, “ _eh_ , maaf.” Ia begitu takut imaji-imaji di kepalanya tumpah dan terbaca dengan mudah oleh Seulgi. Tidak ingin Seulgi menyadari apa yang memenuhi kepalanya dalam empat puluh delapan jam terakhir, dan untuk kesempatan-kesempatan yang langka dalam hidupnya: ia tidak ingin terbaca. Ia tidak ingin hal-hal seperti itu menyelip keluar dengan mudah. Setidaknya jangan sekarang.

Seulgi menelengkan kepala, sesaat, baru kemudian dia mengetahui apa yang membuat Taeyong membeku. Dia tersenyum. “Tidak apa-apa. Seulgi saja.”

“Tapi kamu ....” Taeyong menahan diri. _Lebih tua_. Sebagian perempuan tidak suka disinggung soal usianya.

“Lebih tua?” Seulgi kemudian terkekeh. “Iya, aku tahu. Katakan saja.” Nadanya ringan, tulus. Taeyong lega. “Aku respek padamu, jadi aku akan menerima cara apapun kamu memanggilku selama itu masih dalam konteks yang baik. Kita mitra kerja yang baik dan kurasa jalan kita tak hanya akan bersinggungan di kesempatan ini.”

“Baiklah.” Taeyong menahan napas sesaat. “Seulgi-sshi.”

Tawa Seulgi meledak, tetapi renyah. “Kamu ini.”

Taeyong memilih untuk menyetel waktunya sendiri.

* * *

Laut agak sedikit memberontak pada tengah malam itu. Taeyong menyingkap tirai, temaram lampu di sekitar bungalow memberi petunjuk tentang ombak yang menggulung lebih keras dari biasanya. Taeyong bersandar pada bingkai jendela, menggulirkan foto demi foto di galeri kameranya. Seulgi mengambil ratusan foto, bahkan beberapa di antaranya adalah foto diri Taeyong di tengah-tengah sawah, tepiannya, di tengah jalan beraspal yang sepi. Seulgi sempat bercerita bahwa fotografi adalah hasrat terpendamnya, tetapi begitu memasuki dapur redaksi majalah, yang dia dapati adalah posisinya sekarang.

“Bagaimana jika Seulgi-sshi benar-benar jadi fotografer, kira-kira kita sekarang akan saling mengenal seperti ini, tidak?”

“Kalau kamu tidak mengubah jalan hidupmu, mungkin, ya.”

Taeyong cukup senang dengan sebuah pengandaian tersebut. Membayangkan skenario berbeda pada kehidupan terkadang membuat kita merasa kuat, merasa bisa mengendalikan kisah tersebut, atau kuat karena tahu bahwa kita mampu menghidari apa yang tidak diinginkan. Ada banyak cara untuk menyokong diri sendiri dan _membenarkan_ segala yang sudah kita lakukan dan biarkan terjadi, begitu salah satunya.

Taeyong berhenti pada salah satu fotonya. Foto yang membuatnya merasa lancang, tetapi ia membenarkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya akan menyimpan foto ini untuk dirinya sendiri, dan lagipula fotonya bukan suatu foto yang melanggar etika. Cuma foto Seulgi di pematang sawah, agak jauh di depan, sedang meniti jalannya menuju sebuah petak yang mendekati horison.

Ini adalah malam terakhirnya di Bali. Ia menengok melalui jendela lagi, benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.

* * *

Manajer berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Taeyong memanfaatkan waktu dengan mengajak Seulgi mengobrol hal-hal ringan sebelum mereka berpisah di jalur menuju area parkir yang berbeda. Kesibukan bandara menjadi kabur di mata Taeyong, ia hanya menghitung langkah demi langkah menuju titik di mana mereka harus melambaikan tangan pada satu sama lain.

Mereka tiba di titik itu, terlalu sebentar bagi Taeyong. Ia belum selesai membicarakan tentang konsep pemotretan selanjutnya yang sudah tergambar sempurna di dalam kepala Seulgi, yang berikutnya dia akan mengajak seorang perancang untuk ke Jeju dan mengabadikan beberapa momen di sana.

“Sampai jumpa, Taeyong-ah.” Seulgi menepuk lengan Taeyong. “Senang bekerja sama denganmu kali ini.”

“Ini tidak akan jadi yang terakhir, kan?” Taeyong menyelipkan nada bercanda.

“Iya, dong.” Seulgi menarik tangannya, menjabatnya dengan setengah bercanda pula, “Nanti, kapan-kapan, ngopi bareng, ya. Akan kuhubungi lagi.”

“Dengan senang hati.”

Begitu Seulgi meninggalkannya, Taeyong mengekori sang manajer, tidak ingin menoleh.

* * *

Terkadang Taeyong ingin menabrak batas-batasnya sendiri. Sekadar ucapan hai atau pertanyaan kabar takkan melukai siapa pun. Namun Taeyong selalu begitu: penuh perhitungan dan pada akhirnya ia menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa aksi. Begitu saja, terus, untuk banyak hal, apalagi ketika berkenaan dengan Seulgi.

Pikiran Taeyong menembus sela gedung-gedung pencakar langit, menyelinap di antara apato-apato urban yang kelabu dan putih, meninggalkan perkotaan untuk hinggap kembali di pesisir Bali. Ketika ia mengangkat penanya untuk sebuah bait baru di konsep lirik, ia tak punya jalan untuk kembali lagi. Tak boleh mundur.

Ingatannya kembali pada pematang sawah, jalanan berkelok, dan tawa renyah. Air kelapa yang sejuk, bungalow dari kayu beratap daun, ombak berbuih yang ingin merebut sandalnya. Atau, pada camera roll yang dipenuhi oleh jepretan tangan yang berbeda.

Ia mengingat rambut hitam licin yang menari bersama angin, panggilan _Taeyong-ah_ yang membuatnya ingin membuka lembar demi lembar dan mencari arti dari semua kalimat yang ada di jurnal Kang Seulgi.

Taeyong membuat pengandaian, karena dengan itulah ia mampu merasa berkuasa membuat skenario yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia melempar dirinya kembali ke Bali, ke pantai yang sejuk dan damai, di mana dia adalah sang pengarah dan Seulgi si model. _Mengarahkan_ mungkin memberinya lebih banyak kuasa daripada menjadi _yang diarahkan_. Ia tidak perlalu terlalu segan dan sungkan, ia bisa mengendalikan beberapa macam suasana.

Begitu kenyataan tentang apato, gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan kesibukan urban kembali mengelus-elus pipinya, Taeyong tersadar bahwa ia cuma seorang yang berada di luar jurnal, membaca apa yang terlihat, mengamati tulisan yang sengaja dibuat besar, tumpahan tinta yang sengaja dibiarkan, dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Di dalam sana, Seulgi sedang menulis ceritanya sendiri.

Mungkin, bersama orang lain.

* * *

Taeyong pernah membuat kotak-kotak kecil di dalam kepalanya, mengelompokkan apa saja yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, menyortir isinya berdasarkan prioritas, dan membuatnya seperti piramida. Ia menumpuk kotak kasih sayang, penghasilan, dan kreasi di tumpukan teratas. Yang ketiga, adalah puncak piramida. Semenjak tahu caranya berkreasi, membuat lagu, menulis lirik, dan berbagi tentang semua itu dengan orang-orang penting di sekitarnya, Taeyong _tahu_ apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Penghasilan, tentu. Ia debut sebagai model di usia lima belas tahun, gaji pertamanya dari pemotretan iklan es krim ia berikan sepenuhnya pada orangtuanya, tetapi Mama mengembalikan semuanya pada Taeyong. _Ini hasil kerja kerasmu, Sayang. Mama tahu kamu bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik_. Taeyong mulai mengerti tentang konsekuensi, tanggung jawab, dan kerja keras segera setelah itu, dan ia mulai menabung lebih banyak, sehingga di usia sembilan belas, ia sudah bisa membeli apartemen kecil untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kasih sayang.

Penting, tetapi bukan kotak teratas. Ia mengerti itu tetapi belum bisa menggenggam maknanya sepenuhnya. Orangtuanya baik, kakaknya baik, tetapi Taeyong tak mengerti apakah semua yang mereka berikan cukup. Kedua orangtuanya sama-sama orang sibuk, mereka memberikan cukup pada putri dan putranya, tetapi bagi Taeyong, keluarga di luar sana juga kebanyakan begitu. Waktu berkumpul keluarga memang selalu ada, tetapi, _begitu saja_. Usia dirinya dan kakaknya terpaut jauh, sehingga saat Taeyong remaja, kakaknya sudah tinggal terpisah, kemudian tak lama dia menikah dan Taeyong memulai karirnya di luar.

Pertalian itu ada, tetapi bukan yang benar-benar spesial sehingga Taeyong, yang menemukan bahwa mengembangkan dirinya sendiri lewat karya, harus menaruhnya di prioritas nomor dua.

Taeyong pernah berpacaran beberapa kali, tetapi tak ada yang lebih dari setengah tahun. Semuanya hanya berkaitan dengan mengisi waktu luang, mengisi kekosongan, dan mencari teman di kala sepi. Tentu, getaran-getaran itu ada, tak mungkin diabaikan, tetapi begitu cepat menguap terlebih dengan kesibukan Taeyong. Semuanya adalah gejolak masa muda yang begitu cepat pudar dan Taeyong tak pernah memikirkan itu lebih jauh daripada sekadar teman mengobrol dan bertukar pikiran, hanya saja memakai kata _sayang_ yang membedakannya dari kawan-kawan biasa.

Sebagian temannya mungkin tidak akan setuju dengan apa yang ia putuskan, tetapi sebagian mungkin, _ya_.

Hari ini Johnny tiba dari Amerika Serikat, dan malamnya ia langsung mengajak Taeyong untuk makan bersama. Terakhir kali Taeyong bertemu dengannya adalah tahun lalu, saat Johnny kembali ke perusahaan induk tempatnya bekerja sebentar untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen, sebelum kembali lagi ke departemen di Illinois.

Johnny memilih restoran _indoor_ yang membuat Taeyong sedikit tergugah dengan sebuah pertanyaan, “Kukira kamu akan memilih tempat yang mengizinkan perokok.”

“Oh, aku belum cerita, ya, aku sudah berhenti?”Johnny tertawa kecil. Dia menyetir mobil Taeyong dengan begitu santainya, sebuah cara yang selalu disukai Taeyong. “Mantan pacarku punya alergi. Awalnya aku hanya berhenti merokok saat sedang bersamanya, tahu-tahu lama-lama terbiasa.”

“Hah, sudah putus?”

“Iya, minggu lalu.”

“Kalau aku jadi kamu, mungkin aku akan merokok lagi.”

Johnny tertawa lagi. “Telanjur berhenti, tapi bagus juga buatku, kan? Setidaknya jika orang lain bertanya tentang hal baik apa yang tertinggal dari hubungan disfungsional itu, kujawab, dia membuatku berhenti merokok.”

“Hubungan memang sulit, ya.”

“Kadang-kadang.” Johnny berbelok di sebuah perempatan besar. “Kamu, sudah punya pacar lagi?”

“Belum.” Taeyong mengamati lampu sebuah gedung yang berkelip-kelip jauh di depan sana.

“Jangan bilang karena tidak punya waktu.”

“Tidak juga.” Taeyong mengangkat bahu, yang ia tidak tahu untuk apa, Johnny tak mengamatinya sama sekali. “Bukan prioritas.”

“Tapi masa’ kamu tidak pernah lirik-lirik orang di sekitarmu? Kamu hidup di dunia yang gemerlap dan penuh dengan cewek-cewek yang luar biasa.”

“Hmmmm.” Taeyong tidak ingin Johnny berasumsi apapun, ia berusaha mengatur mimiknya sampai harus melirik pada kaca spion depan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari wajahnya.

“Atau, Taeyong-ah,” Johnny melirik dengan sebuah senyuman, “kamu cari cowok?”

Taeyong tertawa kecil. “Bukan seperti itu.”

“Masa’ tidak pernah terpikirkan soal pacar lagi?”

“Bohong, sih, kalau tidak.” Taeyong membenarkan cara duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. “Tapi itu bukan prioritas.”

“Prioritasmu memangnya apa?”

“Terus berkarya.”

“Oh.”

Taeyong melirik, “Reaksi macam apa itu? Kamu mau bilang, _ah, klise_?”

“Ha ha. Bukan begitu, lho. Kamu pintar sekali membuat asumsi.” Johnny melirik sebentar pada ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa dia melewati jalan yang benar. Petunjuk suara pada peta daring mengatakan bahwa dibutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit lagi untuk tiba.

“Cinta dan teman-temannya belum jadi prioritas. Aku masih ingin berkarya untuk diriku sendiri.”

“Tidak salah juga.” Johnny mengangguk-angguk. “Pikiran bagus. Ada selalu tahap dalam hidup ketika kita mencintai diri sendiri dan apa yang kita punya, dan itu titik salah satu terbaik dalam hidup. Itu seperti berdamai dengan diri sendiri dan apa yang belum kita capai—aku baru merasakan itu sekarang.”

“’ _Kan_.”

“Kita baru dua lima, Taeyong-ah. Sebagian dari kita baru memulai, sebagian dari kita sudah melewati banyak hal, sebagian baru menemukan.”

“Kamu benar.”

“Tapi seniorku pernah bilang,” Johnny menurunkan kecepatan menyetirnya, “jangan terlalu larut dalam sesuatu. Kamu harus tetap berjalan.”

“Dalam konteks apa, ini?”

“Banyak hal. Masing-masing dari kita akan menemukan apa itu dengan cara kita sendiri-sendiri.”

“Bagimu?” Taeyong merasa seperti sedang menguji Johnny.

“Mungkin bagiku, aku akan lebih mencintai pencapaianku lagi setelah ini. Kamu tahu, kadang aku masih ingat saat aku ditolak masuk jurusan teknik dan betapa hidupku mungkin akan berbeda jika aku berhasil di bidang itu ... tapi pada akhirnya, pekerjaan yang sekarang tidak buruk juga. Aku bisa pulang kampung ke kota masa kecilku lebih sering,” Johnny terkekeh.

Taeyong turut tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, “Lantas, menurutmu, konteks untukku?”

Johnny menoleh sekilas, lalu tersenyum. “ _Falling in love wouldn’t hurt_ , Taeyong-ah.”

* * *

Lembaran-lembaran berserakan di atas meja. Taeyong tidak percaya ia bisa secepat ini menyelesaikan potongan-potongan lirik yang sebelumnya rumpang dan harus ditinggalkan berminggu-minggu.

Kertas-kertas itu tidak bersih. Banyak coretan di sana-sini, kata-kata yang diganti dan ditimpa begitu saja. Taeyong memungut salah satu kertas dan membaca baik-baik bait-baitnya. Kemudian, kertas yang lain.

Sesaat kemudian, tatapannya terarah pada tembok putih di sisi samping jendela, menekurinya beberapa saat.

Ia tidak percaya ia benar-benar menulis tentang Bali, pantai, dan hamparan hijau yang membentang hingga ke horison. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, memisahkan dunia nyata dan bayangan-bayangan memori yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

Kata-kata Johnny kembali terngiang di telinganya, _falling in love wouldn’t hurt_.

Mungkin, memang tidak.

Tapi, apa boleh ia menuliskan hal ini di dalam jurnal hidupnya? Apa boleh ada dua kotak di puncak piramida?

* * *

Namanya Xu Yiyang. Karakter Mandarin namanya adalah karakter-karakter pertama yang bisa Taeyong hafalkan di luar kepala selain namanya sendiri dalam aksara Mandarin.

Yiyang adalah juniornya di agensi, model berbakat yang punya karakter unik, begitu kata pelatih mereka. Orangtuanya mengirimnya ke Seoul untuk berlatih menjadi penyanyi, tetapi dia lebih berhasrat untuk menjadi seorang model sehingga dia meminta transfer ke departemen lain di agensi yang mengurusi para model.

Taeyong pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat Taeyong diundang ke kelas pelatihan. Saat itu Taeyong sudah menjalani karir sebagai model selama lima tahun, dan berbagi pengalaman di depan kelas. Yiyang duduk di barisan terdepan, menanyakan banyak hal padanya dan begitu vokal, membuat Taeyong bisa dengan cepat membedakannya dan menemukan _passion_ yang sama di diri Yiyang dengan dirinya.

Yiyang dengan malu-malu meminta kontaknya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal, tetapi pembicaraan terus berlanjut dan ruang obrolan berpindah dari ponsel bisnis Taeyong ke ponsel pribadinya. Yiyang menunjukkan dirinya yang lebih ceria dan ringan dalam bergaul di ruang obrolan kedua, dan Taeyong dengan cepat merasa bahwa ia perlu _melindungi_ gadis itu.

Tetapi ledakan rasa itu tak berlangsung begitu lama. Ia dapat banyak tawaran kerja sama menulis lagu dan Yiyang dikirim ke Shanghai untuk mengikuti pelatihan eksklusif di salah satu label milik agensi, karena Yiyang direncanakan untuk turut terlibat dalam banyak proyek di _mainland_. Komunikasi menjadi jarang, dan mereka sama-sama tidak merasakan ledakan-ledakan menyenangkan itu lagi. Mereka putus baik-baik, dan Taeyong memastikan semua sahabatnya tahu itu.

Yang membuatnya bingung kenapa Doyoung menjadi salah tingkah saat ia menangkap basah mereka berdua di sebuah _department store_.

“Sekarang kalian pacaran, nih?” Taeyong menepuk lengan Doyoung, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Yiyang. Yiyang membalas senyumnya ringan. “Selamat, ya.”

“Eh, ya ... _thanks_?” Doyoung lalu tertawa canggung. “Hari yang cerah, hyung. Jalan-jalan sendiri, nih?”

“Barusan makan dengan Mark. Tapi dia harus pulang cepat, mengejar penerbangan ke Australia.”

“Oh ... oke.” Doyoung seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri; Taeyong mengenalnya sebagai seorang staf kreatif di agensi yang selalu bersemangat dan paling tahu banyak hal, dan tiba-tiba saja semua itu menghilang sore ini. “Dan, hyung, selamat jalan-jalan.”

Taeyong merasa aneh mendengarnya, sehingga ia tertawa kecil dan Yiyang menanggapi dengan hal yang sama. “Oke, deh, selamat kencan.”

Taeyong menganggap semua itu angin lalu sampai beberapa jam kemudian, ia mendapati pesan dari Doyoung.

> _hyung, kamu tidak marah, kan?_

Ia mengernyit.

> _marah kenapa?_

Doyoung langsung mengetikkan balasannya,

> _soal yiyang ...._

Tawa Taeyong meledak di kamarnya. Kenapa Doyoung harus merasa bersalah? Tidak ada yang salah soal itu. Sudah tidak ada rasa, tidak ada bagian yang harus disesali antara dirinya dan Yiyang.

Sesaat kemudian barulah Taeyong menyadari, mungkin bagi beberapa orang, kisah cinta lama adalah sebuah cerita yang boleh jadi sudah terkubur, tapi masih hidup dengan caranya sendiri. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, cinta tak bisa putus hanya karena hubungan yang sudah berakhir.

Doyoung mengasumsikannya begitu: antara ia dan Yiyang.

Barangkali karena dulu ia dan Yiyang adalah sebuah berita besar di agensi, terlalu berkesan bagi Doyoung.

Namun baginya, tidak ada cerita lama yang cukup berkesan sehingga masih meninggalkan rasa. Kasih sayang dan cinta dengan lawan jenis tak pernah _sedalam itu_.

* * *

Semesta mengujinya: _kamu yakin?_

Jurnal Taeyong mendapati halaman-halaman baru yang mungkin akan ditulis dengan tinta berbeda di hari saat Seulgi mengirimkan pesan padanya:

> _besok kamu kosong, taeyong-ah?_

Taeyong mulai membuat perhitungan-perhitungan. Perkiraan. Harapan. Prediksi. Asumsi. Semuanya terbawa mimpi dan ia kembali lagi ke pesisir Bali dengan Seulgi duduk berselonjor di sampingnya, menyambut ombak sembari meminum air kelapa. Di depan mata Taeyong, lirik-lirik yang ia buat menari-nari di udara dan menghantuinya,

> _here comes the sun,_   
>  _after another story of a cloudy day_   
>  _have you ever thought_   
>  _how sweet it will be_

Taeyong takut. Ia bisa saja mengusik kisah seseorang, tetapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasaran tentang Seulgi; tentang senyumnya—apa saja yang bisa membuat perempuan itu tersenyum? Apa saja hal membahagiakan dalam hidupnya? Serta satu fakta sederhana: ia terlalu suka senyuman itu.

Terakhir kali ia seperti ini, ia lupa. Sekali lagi, apa pernah? Sebelumnya, sebuah hubungan adalah kisah-kisah yang menyusup di balik kesibukan atau sebuah cinta monyet yang terselip di antara buku-buku sekolah dan hilang begitu saja karena kelulusan lebih penting. Ini adalah kali pertama ia benar-benar ingin terlibat dalam hidup seseorang.

Pertemuan itu sangat kasual, di tempat yang penuh warna pastel, di sebuah kafe yang eksklusif dan ditemani dua porsi parfait serupa. Seulgi menunggunya, Taeyong meminta maaf berkali-kali karena terlambat sepuluh menit. Seulgi bilang tidak apa-apa, karena menunggu adalah pekerjaan semua manusia, dia tak begitu peduli pada ungkapan _don’t make a lady wait_.

Taeyong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, “Maaf, Seulgi-sshi—”

“Sekali lagi kamu bilang maaf, aku pulang nih.”

Taeyong menjawab dengan tawa canggung. “Maksudku, tidak akan ada yang _marah_ , nih?”

“Marah bagaimana? Aku bebas bertemu siapa saja.”

 _Dia berada di hubungan yang sehat_ , pikir Taeyong, dan ia bahagia entah kenapa. “Tapi kan—” dia masih merasa kurang nyaman.

“Oh, itu maksudmu.” Seulgi tersenyum. “Kalau soal pekerjaan, aku adalah diriku sendiri. Jangan kaitkan aku dengan pacarku, ya.”

 _Ini soal pekerjaan, rupanya_. Taeyong tidak bisa mengelak bahwa hatinya sedikit tercubit. Ini normal, ini normal, sugestinya pada dirinya sendiri. “Baiklah.” Taeyong menegakkan punggungnya. “Apa yang ingin dibicarakan?” tanyanya sambil menyendok parfait tersebut.

“Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan, bahwa aku suka menyanyi.”

Taeyong mengangguk.

“Sekarang aku sedang mengikuti kursus jarak jauh dari universitas di Inggris tentang bagaimana menjadi sutradara. Masih di level _beginner_ , tapi aku sudah antusias.”

Apa yang tidak bisa wanita ini capai? Taeyong mulai terusik dengan tebalnya jurnal Seulgi dan betapa beragamnya isinya. Perempuan ini punya banyak hal di pundaknya. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa ada pria-pria yang merasa terancam jika seorang wanita punya banyak potensi dan bisa merdeka dengan potensi-potensi tersebut. Ia mengerti, tetapi ia tidak bisa memakai sepatu orang-orang itu. Mengapa harus takut? Wanita seperti ini mengagumkan, _mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka punya lentera sendiri, tidak mungkin semua dari mereka akan menyesatkan jalan kita dengan lentera itu_.

“Aku ingin membuat film pendek untuk tugas akhir dari kursus itu, dan karena aku suka menyanyi, aku ingin membuat cerita tentang produksi sebuah lagu, dari penulisan lirik, _composing_ , lalu diskusi dengan sang penyanyi itu sendiri. Selama ini, orang-orang hanya sering menyorot bagaimana saat lagu itu _sudah selesai_ , alias di panggung, di publik. Orang-orang jarang mengolah tentang dapurnya, prosesnya, bagaimana semua itu terjadi. Aku sudah punya konsep yang matang di kepalaku, dan saat mengenalmu, kurasa aku menemukan orang yang tepat.”

Taeyong berhenti mengerjapkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Ia menyunggingkan senyum canggung. “Aku masih pemula, Seulgi-sshi.”

“Aku lebih pemula lagi. Tapi sudah kubilang, kamu menarik. Aku yakin kamu punya banyak bekal untuk dibagi denganku. Kamu lebih tahu, kamu pasti bisa membantuku.”

Taeyong berusaha mengelak gejolak yang menggelitik perut hingga dadanya. “Te-tentu, aku akan sangat senang.”

“He he.” _Renyah sekali. Jernih sekali_. Dia menarik tangan Taeyong untuk dijabat. “Thanks, ya. Orang-orang tidak begitu peduli saat tahu aku mengambil kursus ini, sebagian di antara mereka malah bilang, _kamu ini kurang sibuk apa? Kurang puas dengan yang sekarang? Masih terus mengejar?_ begitu. Padahal, kan, seumur hidup, kita harus selalu belajar?”

“Itu benar. Kita akan selalu menemukan sesuatu untuk dipelajari. Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan jalan di tempat, kan?”

“Aku tahu aku selalu bisa mengandalkan pikiran dan idemu, Taeyong-ah. Tidak salah aku memilihmu jadi partner.”

Taeyong mendeham, lebih untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. “Boleh aku mendengar konsepnya?”

“Aku sudah membuat _outline_ -nya. Akan kubagi, sebentar, ya.” Seulgi mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya, lalu melakukan semuanya dengan cepat. Ponsel Taeyong di saku jaketnya berdering sekali. Seulgi mengedikkan dagu, Taeyong menangkap isyarat itu dengan anggukan. Segera ia buka _draft_ tersebut, membacanya dengan cepat.

“Aku mengerti.” Taeyong meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. “Menarik sekali. Ada kru lain yang dilibatkan?”

“Tidak ada, karena ini proyek pribadi dan setiap peserta harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, kecuali untuk bagian penyuntingan. Boleh dibantu oleh satu orang, tapi kulihat semua yang di sekelilingku sibuk dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan lebih banyak orang.” Dia menahan dirinya sesaat. “Kamu benar-benar luang, kan, Taeyong-ah?”

“Berapa lama lagi sampai batas pengerjaannya?”

“Kami diberi waktu dua bulan, aku cepat-cepat agar jika kamu sibuk, aku bisa segera mencari yang berikutnya. Aku memperkirakan ... mungkin syuting perlu waktu seminggu. Atau, empat hari. Durasi dibatasi maksimal sepuluh menit, tapi aku pemula dan aku tidak berani ambisius.”

“Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku longgar selama seminggu ke depan, kan? Jadi, tidak masalah.”

“Ah, aku tahu aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu, Taeyong-ah! Sekarang tinggal mencari tempat untuk syuting ....”

“Eh, aku belum cerita, ya?”

“Tentang?”

“Aku punya studio musik sendiri di apartemenku.”

“ _Oh my God_!”

Taeyong nyengir. “Kamu memilih orang yang tepat, Seulgi-sshi.”

Dalam hatinya, ia menggumam: _semoga_.

Kemudian, Taeyong gelisah; ia memandangi wajah Seulgi dan seketika takut akan perubahan-perubahan hidup yang bisa saja meruntuhkan idealismenya sekarang: bahwa apa saja bisa berubah karena siapa saja. Jangan-jangan, _di luar sana_ , memang akan ada seseorang yang mengubah prinsipnya, pendapatnya, perspektifnya sekarang.

Dan _di luar sana_ , tak begitu jauh darinya. Orang itu berada di depan Taeyong sekarang.

Taeyong hanyut pada tatapan Seulgi yang bertahan beberapa lama kepadanya.

Namun, ekspresi Seulgi mendadak berubah, dia seperti terkejut dan itu memberi serangan panik kecil pada Taeyong.

“Bodohnya aku!”

“Kenapa?”

“Kenapa aku bisa lupa—astaga, Taeyong-ah, kenapa aku jadi mengajakmu, ya? _Sumpah_ , aku benar-benar lupa—ini gara-gara aku cuma berpikir bahwa kamu musisi yang pas! Lupa bahwa kamu kan pernah bilang ... kamu tidak bisa jadi aktor ....”

Taeyong memang mengingat setiap detil perjalanannya ke Bali dengan nyaris sempurna, tetapi bagian itu pun luput dari ingatannya. Setelah beberapa detik memproses, dia baru mengingat bagian lain pembicaraan di pematang sawah pedesaan. “Aku cuma bilang aku belum minat jadi aktor ... bukankah begitu?”

“Oh ya? Tapi kalau kamu memang tidak bisa berakting seperti yang kubuat di draft, sungguh aku tidak akan memaksamu.” Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang terlalu kentara. Taeyong jadi tidak tega.

“Hanya sepuluh menit. Anggap saja itu seperti syuting iklan. Aku sudah sering syuting iklan, kok.”

“Benar, nih?”

“Iya. Kan aku bilang, aku tidak terbiasa dengan bundel skrip yang tebal, syuting kejar tayang yang melelahkan dan memakan waktu berhari-hari. Sepuluh menit adalah durasi yang singkat dan karena ini berhubungan langsung dengan pekerjaanku sehari-hari, kenapa tidak?”

Bahu Seulgi melemas, Taeyong juga baru sadar perempuan itu tampak tegang selama beberapa saat. “Oh syukurlah.” Dia dengan mengejutkannya menarik tangan Taeyong lagi. “Benar-benar bersyukur bisa ketemu kamu. Kamu yang terbaik, Taeyong-ah!”

Taeyong terguncang, baik secara harfiah maupun mental.

* * *

Taeyong mencetak dokumen konsep yang dibuat Seulgi tentang film pendek itu dan membacanya berulang-ulang. Ia tidak asing dengan akting, karena meskipun agak jauh dari dunia itu, ia pernah mendapat beberapa kelas pelatihan tentang akting. Konsepnya sederhana, Seulgi tidak membuatnya begitu rumit. Barangkali dia adalah tipe yang memulai segalanya dengan pelan, tetapi pasti, hingga semua orang takkan menyadari bahwa dia sudah hampir di puncak. Usianya dua puluh enam, begitu ambisius tetapi bukan dengan lari yang cepat. Dia tahu cara menyetel waktunya sendiri.

Pemuda itu sedang memperhitungkan apa saja yang akan mereka peragakan di film pendek tersebut, lalu disadarkan oleh dering sekali pada ponselnya.

_halo, aku mencoba membuat skrip. baca dulu ya, bilang padaku mana bagian yang kurang_

Seulgi menyertakan sebuah dokumen, Taeyong membacanya dengan saksama.

> S: _“Hei, cinta itu penting, tidak?”_
> 
> _T: “Penting. Apalagi cinta pada karya-karya. Pada apa yang kamu lakukan. Pada sekelilingmu, pada apa yang kamu punya.”_
> 
> _S: “Kulihat, kamu cinta sekali pada pekerjaanmu.”_
> 
> _T: “Oh, ini membuatku merasa tetap hidup.”_
> 
> _S: “Kalau begitu, bantu aku merasakan hidupmu.”_

Taeyong terhenyak. Pada titik ini, ia menolak percaya jika apa yang menghubungkan mereka sesuatu yang bernama _benang merah_. Apa Seulgi membaca isi jurnalnya? Masuk ke dalamnya dengan semudah itu? Ia terbaca dengan gampangnya, dan itu menggetarkan Taeyong sekali lagi.

Jika Seulgi bisa masuk ke dalam jurnalnya dengan begitu mudahnya, apakah ia bisa melakukan hal serupa pada jurnal Seulgi?

* * *

“Johnny-ya.”

“Yo.”

Taeyong menyeruput minuman pelan-pelan. “Kapan terakhir kamu jatuh cinta?”

Johnny berhenti mengunyah, dia nyaris tertawa kemudian. “Kenapa, sih, tiba-tiba saja.”

“Jawab sajalah.”

“Terakhir, ya dengan mantan pacarku yang itu.”

“Apa itu yang paling berkesan?”

“Bisa dibilang begitu.” Johnny mengangkat bahu. “Walaupun tidak berakhir baik, tapi aku tetap terkesan bahwa dia pernah jadi teman diskusi paling menyenangkan.”

“Apa jatuh cinta memang _seperti itu_?”

“ _Seperti itu_ bagaimana?”

“Mengubahmu. Mengubah prinsip dan meyakinkanmu bahwa kamu bukan orang paling benar di muka bumi.”

“Bukankah cinta itu, pada sebagian sisi, memang begitu? Bisa merusakmu, bisa membuatmu tahu bahwa yang paling penting bukan cuma dirimu dan isi kepalamu itu.”

* * *

"Aku sudah masuk ke beberapa studio, tapi menyentuhnya secara langsung … wow." Seulgi menyusuri _synthesizer_ milik Taeyong dengan jarinya, hati-hati. "Keren sekali. Kamu sering mengaransemen sendiri?"

"Begitulah. Awalnya cuma hobi. Tahu-tahu bisa dikembangkan."

"Kucoba, ya." Seulgi duduk di depan keyboard, dan mulai menekan tutsnya. Taeyong cukup terkejut dia bisa membawakan satu potongan lagu yang cukup dikenalnya: Let It Be milik The Beatles. Taeyong berjalan mendekat, berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengamati lekat-lekat.

"Bagus sekali," akunya jujur setelah Seulgi berhenti.

"Aku pernah kursus piano saat SD. Pernah tampil di pertunjukan juga. Tapi sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku memainkannya, sudah banyak lupa."

"Mainkan saja lagi. Aku mau mendengarmu."

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Nanti kita membuang-buang waktumu. Ayo kita siap-siap saja sekarang." Seulgi bangkit, lalu mengamati ruangan sebentar untuk membayangkan visinya. Dia lantas sibuk sendiri sambil bergumam, _kameranya taruh di sini saja_ … _oke, sudut pandang sini bagus_. _Hmm, mungkin dari arah sini cahayanya tepat_.

Taeyong menanti sambil membaca skrip pendek di tangannya, yang sudah kumal karena dibacanya terlalu sering sebelum ini. Ia sudah hafal semua kalimat di luar kepala, bahkan ia ingat bagian-bagian milik Seulgi yang lebih banyak dari bagiannya.

Taeyong mengabaikan berbagai fakta di luar sana. Di ruangan ini, hanya ada ia dan Seulgi. Ia bisa mempercayai apa yang ingin ia percayai: bahwa Seulgi tertarik padanya dengan cara yang khusus. Bahwa Seulgi tidak mungkin memintanya untuk proyek ini jika Seulgi tidak merasa nyaman dengannya. Bagi Taeyong, saat ini, semua itu sudah cukup. Mungkin memang benar satu sisi hatinya ingin sekali memberontak, memaksanya untuk percaya pada kenyataan bahwa semua ini jauh dari yang hasratnya inginkan: bahwa Seulgi masih milik orang lain dan Taeyong hanya pengamat dari kejauhan yang tidak menarik bagi Seulgi.

 _Cintamu harus menang_ , begitu kata suara kecil di hatinya. _Untuk apa kamu jatuh cinta kalau kamu tidak bisa apa-apa?_

_Diamlah._

_Diam, kamu._

Kalau Seulgi memang cinta yang berbeda, maka dia pasti akan mengajarkan hal yang berbeda pula. Bahwa mungkin akan ada cinta yang tidak bisa dimiliki. Seberapapun beratnya, ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dimiliki.

_Sakit, bodoh. Kamu harusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu!_

_Melakukan apa? Energiku sudah habis untuk mengaguminya: hasratnya, semangatnya, jalan berpikirnya, segalanya. Diamlah. Biarkan aku menikmati ini dalam diam._

Seulgi memberinya isyarat sesuai yang sudah mereka sepakati sebelumnya. _Shoot_ pertama akan menyorot Taeyong sendirian dalam perannya sebagai penulis lagu yang sedang berharap menemukan sebuah _muse_ melalui video-video acak yang ditontonnya melalui komputer. Seulgi mengamatinya dari sudut lain ruangan, membiarkan Taeyong yang secara natural melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Adegan kali ini tanpa suara, Seulgi mengatakan bahwa dia sengaja ingin membuat filmnya sesunyi mungkin dan hanya akan menambahkan audio yang _bold_ pada bagian-bagian tertentu termasuk lagu yang dibuat Taeyong, _aku ingin menyampaikan melodi yang murni_ , ucapnya sebelum ini, yang membuat Taeyong berpikir keras akan seperti apa, tetapi ia memilih untuk tak banyak bertanya, membiarkan Seulgi menunjukkannya belakangan.

Taeyong tidak mengalami kesulitan, rasanya seperti syuting sebuah iklan saja. Seulgi memotong adegan saat Taeyong akan berpindah ke _synthesizer_.

“Cukup dulu. Biar kulihat sekali lagi.”

“Ada yang kurang?”

Seulgi mengacungkan jarinya. “Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Sebentar, ya.”

Taeyong mengangguk, dan tetap berjalan menuju instrumen miliknya, berdiri sambil mengingat-ingat _work in progress_ yang ia buat tadi malam di alat ini, sampai bagian mana?

“Sempurna!”

Sedetik kemudian, Taeyong menoleh. Seulgi sedang tersenyum padanya, matanya tenggelam dalam bentuk sabit yang jenaka. Taeyong tertegun. Senyuman itu terlalu tulus untuk sebuah pemberian kecil darinya, sebuah hal biasa yang mungkin takkan berarti apa-apa—tetapi Seulgi seolah-olah menganggapnya segalanya. Dunia Taeyong berhenti sesaat. Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan _setinggi_ Seulgi, sehebat dia, sebahagia ini untuk hal yang sangat kecil di kesehariannya? Apakah begitu caranya menilai hidup?

Untuk Taeyong: perempuan itu terlalu hebat dalam kesederhanaannya.

Dan ia bangga mengagumi perempuan itu dalam diam.

“Kamu bisa melakukannya! Aku bisa melakukannya!”

Seulgi sudah mencintai dirinya sendiri dengan caranya, menyukai sekelilingnya dengan caranya. Taeyong rasa Seulgi tidak terlalu butuh dirinya.

Itu tidak membuatnya patah hati; malah jatuh hati semakin dalam.

* * *

> _taeyong-ah?_

Taeyong merasa lega ia mengikuti firasatnya untuk tidak langsung mematikan ponsel bisnisnya itu.

> _ah, seulgi-sshi, ada apa?_
> 
> _kita pindah ke nomor yang satunya saja ya_
> 
> _kuhubungi lewat sana_
> 
> _aku ingin mematikan ponsel ini_
> 
> _sedang tidak ingin menerima telepon dari manajerku kkkk_

Seulgi masih terjaga, rupanya, meski sekarang sudah pukul dua belas malam.

> _eh, aku mengganggumu ya?_
> 
> _besok saja kalau begitu_

Taeyong langsung memindahkan pembicaraan itu ke ponsel yang lain.

> _tidak, tentu saja_
> 
> _aku tidak akan membalasnya kalau aku terganggu_

Taeyong menunggu sambil memainkan gim. Seulgi membalasnya tak lama kemudian.

> _kusimpan nomormu yang ini ya_
> 
> _aku cuma mau tanya_
> 
> _kurang penting, sih_
> 
> _tapi, begini_
> 
> _selama ini, apa ketakutan yang selalu kamu abaikan,_
> 
> _kamu berhasil_
> 
> _tapi dia selalu ada_
> 
> _hanya saja dia tak pernah benar-benar mengganggu,_
> 
> _karena kamu lebih kuat mengabaikannya_

Taeyong tergugah. _Ini dia_. Ini yang selalu dia cari, sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dari semua kenalannya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menggugah sisi berbeda kehidupan, yang diabaikan banyak orang tetapi menarik untuk dicari tahu. Ia berpikir sejenak untuk mencari jawaban yang paling tepat, kemudian mengetikkan balasannya dengan sebuah keyakinan,

> _aku akan bosan berkarya_
> 
> _kadang-kadang aku memikirkannya, dan takut_
> 
> _hidupku akan kosong_
> 
> _tapi, biasanya, aku segera lupa_
> 
> _seulgi-nuna?_

Taeyong sudah memutuskannya.

Seulgi menyadarinya dengan cepat, menyertakan beberapa emoji tertawa,

> _hei, kurasa ada yang beda_
> 
> _tidak berarti keberatan, sih, hehe_
> 
> _ah, bagiku_
> 
> _tidak diinginkan’_

Taeyong ingin tahu alasan di balik itu. Namun setelahnya Seulgi pamit tidur, berterima kasih karena sudah memberinya jawaban. _Ini hanya pertanyaan yang mendadak muncul di kepalaku, trims sudah menanggapi, aku terkesan sekali_.

Dalam semestanya, selalu ada cara untuk berotasi secara khusus pada titik tertentu. Taeyong senang menggambar—dinding kamarnya penuh dengan lukisan spidolnya, dan ia mendesain sepatunya sendiri—Taeyong juga menyukai irama EDM yang ia kreasikan sesuka hati. Ia bisa menenggelamkan dirinya dalam hal-hal itu begitu lama, tanpa terganggu oleh ucapan-ucapan orang lain atau penghalang lainnya.

Sekarang, serupa. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan menebak apa motif Seulgi menanyakan hal tersebut, apa yang membuat dia memikirkan hal itu, apa yang terjadi pada jurnalnya sehingga lembaran ini muncul. Semuanya terasa menarik hingga tanpa sadar Taeyong telah menghabiskan dua halaman buku coretannya, menulis penggalan-penggalan lirik tentang wujud pikiran Seulgi yang ia bentuk sendiri.

* * *

"Kamu lucu."

Taeyong mengangkat pandangan. Johnny sedang tertawa mengejeknya. "Apa?"

Johnny meletakkan sumpitnya di sisi mangkuk. "Senyum terus. Itu ponsel pribadimu pula. Sudah ketemu seseorang yang cocok?"

"Oh, cuma teman lama."

"Teman lama, atau teman lama?"

Taeyong cuma terkekeh. "Sungguhan, teman."

"Tidak mungkin jawabannya Kang Seulgi, kan?"

"Mungkin."

Johnny membelalakkan mata, tetapi Taeyong sudah lebih dari tahu bahwa itu cuma akting murahan. Johnny bisa membacanya jauh lebih baik dari siapapun, tidak mungkin ini luput dari perhatian Johnny.

"Kamu serius dengannya?"

"Dia masih punya pacar. Aku tahu diri."

"Tapi apa rasamu, hatimu tahu diri?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Untuk sejauh ini, baik-baik saja. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku sudah puas. Dia ada untuk dikagumi, dia pantas untuk itu."

"Jangan munafik. Kamu pasti ingin."

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak ingin, kan? Tapi aku tidak ingin memaksakan diri. Waktu yang tepat akan datang, entah itu memiliki, atau melepas dengan ringan. Saat ini aku senang sekali membacanya. Dia orang yang benar-benar menarik."

"Oh, kamu bisa jadi presiden _fanclub_ Kang Seulgi."

Taeyong tergelak. "Bisa jadi."

* * *

Sekarang, Taeyong seperti bisa mendengar suara Seulgi saat sapaan pembuka obrolan ala Seulgi muncul di layar ponselnya

> _taeyong-ah_
> 
> _ya?_
> 
> _besok kamu kosong, tidak?_
> 
> _malam, bisa. mau ketemu? kukira syuting kita sudah selesai, atau ada yang harus diperbaiki?_
> 
> _oh, ini bukan soal syuting_
> 
> _wah?_
> 
> _iya, kita ngobrol santai saja. sambil jalan-jalan, aku perlu seseorang untuk menemaniku belanja. aku mau beli sesuatu untuk kakak laki-lakiku_
> 
> _nuna, yakin? tidak akan ada yang marah?_
> 
> _iya, yakin. aku sudah putus, kok_

* * *

Taeyong mulai melihat Seulgi seperti jalinan benang-benang yang runtut, teratur; sebuah rajutan dengan motif dalam warna-warna yang serasi sedemikian rupa. Dia rumit, proses hingga terbentuknya semua motif itu adalah sebuah jalan yang tidak bisa dipelajari dengan mudah. Kebanyakan orang hanya akan menilai hasilnya, mengagumi bagaimana untaian kain panjang itu terlihat, tetapi sedikit sekali yang akan peduli bagaimana cara seluruhnya terajut.

Tidak pernah tebersit sedikit pun di dalam pikiran Taeyong, mimpi-mimpi yang patah adalah bagian dari motif tersebut. Mimpi-mimpi patah itu adalah bagian dari motif-motif tersebut, yang tak seorang pun bisa mengenalinya kecuali mengamati bagaimana cara merajutnya.

Seulgi mengadakan acara makan siang di rumahnya, mengundang teman-teman dekatnya saja, termasuk Taeyong. Teman-temannya pulang sebelum sore, Taeyong sengaja bertahan lebih lama dengan alasan untuk membantu Seulgi beres-beres. Namun, lebih dari itu, ia tidak pulang meski semuanya sudah beres, dan sementara menunggu Seulgi mandi, ia mengamati apartemen itu lekat-lekat, setiap detilnya.

Ada banyak diorama, miniatur model bangunan-bangunan terkenal dunia mulai dari Golden Bridge hingga Eiffel, mulai dari Koloseum hingga Opera House. Mata Taeyong bersinggah paling lama pada foto di dalam bingkai _plain_ kelabu yang diletakkan di samping miniatur London Bridge. Foto Seulgi sendiri, di tengah-tengah London Bridge.

“Aku kurus sekali saat di London waktu itu,” Seulgi tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, tertawa kecil dan sedikit membuat Taeyong kikuk karena tertangkap basah memandangi foto itu lekat-lekat.

“Seulgi-nuna pernah tinggal di London?”

“Kuliah satu tahun di sana, _terpaksa_ pulang.”

“Terpaksa?”

“Papa yang minta. Kita tidak mungkin sedang mengobrol di sini jika aku memutuskan untuk memberontak waktu itu.”

“Kuliah apa?”

“Arsitektur.” Senyum Seulgi rumit. “Tapi itu adalah hasil coba-coba. Suatu keputusan impulsif, tetapi bukan berarti mimpiku tidak besar, tidak berharga. Aku menginginkannya satu bulan sebelum kelulusan SMA, dan tiba-tiba saja ... _boom_ , aku bisa pergi ke sana.Tapi sejak aku kecil, Papa ingin sekali melihat karyaku di majalah _nya_. Dia suka melihatku menggambar saat aku kecil, dan kupikir dia cuma bercanda saat dia bilang, _suatu saat kamu akan punya majalahmu sendiri, Seulgi-ya_.”

“ _Majalahnya_?”

“Jangan bilang-bilang, ya. Majalah ini adalah bagian dari apa yang pernah Papa dirikan dengan tangannya.”

Taeyong diam sebentar untuk mencerna situasi. “Dan Seulgi-nuna menerimanya?”

“Hubunganku dengan Papa baik. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Suatu kejadian seperti itu ... terkadang tidak perlu diantagoniskan, kan? Tidak semua mimpi perlu jadi nyata. Kadang dia terbang menjauh dari kita, hinggap di pohon di dekat kita, dan kita bisa memandanginya dari dekat meski tidak bisa benar-benar menyentuhnya lagi.”

Taeyong melihat lebih banyak warna tinta di jurnal Seulgi. Benang-benang yang terjalin satu sama lain dalam lembaran panjang rajutan dengan motif yang beragam namun rapi. Benang-benang itu pernah putus, kusut, berantakan pada suatu titik, tetapi tak berarti merusak. Tintanya pernah tumpah di atas kertas tetapi bukan berarti itu sebuah kekacauan.

“Seulgi-nuna,” panggil Taeyong ketika Seulgi mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya, matanya menatap Koloseum tetapi jarinya menyusuri kontur Opera House.

“Ya?”

“Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirimu.” Taeyong baru menyadari bahwa Seulgi sedekat _itu_. bahu mereka bersentuhan dan Seulgi mendongak ke arahnya seakan-akan sedang mendekat.

“Kamu yakin ingin mendengarnya? Tidak semuanya bagus, Taeyong-ah.”

Separuh dari diri Taeyong mengira bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang berkhayal, tetapi inderanya mengatakan ya: napas Seulgi mengenai wajahnya.

“Tidak ada tuntutan untuk itu. Kita semua memang seperti itu, kan?”

“Jangan marah dengan pertanyaanku selanjutnya, oke?”

“Tidak akan.”

“Kalau kamu mengetahuinya, lantas, apa?”

Taeyong membuka mulut, tetapi suaranya tertahan di pangkal lidah, _maka aku akan lebih mencintaimu_.

“Kamu memiliki gambaran tentangku, Taeyong-ah? Aku di pikiranmu dan aku yang berdiri di hadapanmu mungkin berbeda. Kalau kamu menyukai _aku_ yang ada di dalam kepalamu, maka mungkin kamu tidak perlu mendengarnya.”

Taeyong memberi isyarat dengan menyentuhkan jarinya pada jari Seulgi. Ragu dan pelan. Seulgi bergeming. Taeyong mendekat dengan sangat pelan, memberi ruang dan waktu jika Seulgi ingin menghentikannya. Tetapi Seulgi masih sama; tidak melakukan hal yang ditakutkan Taeyong.

Bibir Seulgi halus dan tipis. Suara kecupannya memabukkan Taeyong. Napas mereka yang berkejaran semakin membuatnya hanyut; ia ingin napas ini menjadi napasnya.

Namun Taeyong mundur, membiarkan logikanya bekerja. Jika Seulgi merasa ini belum waktunya, maka ia tidak akan keberatan. Ia belum tahu banyak tentang Seulgi dan dari caranya berbicara, perempuan itu belum memberi momentum yang Taeyong cari-cari.

“Seulgi-nuna, kita masih punya waktu, kan?”

Seulgi hanya menjawab dengan isyarat; menelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku akan bilang ... _what happens in this house, stays in this house_.”

Kepala Seulgi tegak lagi, Taeyong melihat determinasi pada matanya. “ _We’ll see_.”

* * *

“Aku tidak menyangka dia akan bilang begitu.”

“Aku juga.” Taeyong menyeringai tipis. “Kurasa aku mengerti, aku memilih orang yang tepat.”

“Tapi bukan berarti tugasmu selesai.” Johnny mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil mengerutkan kening. “Dia masih menyisakan ruang. Jarak yang pasti, untuk kamu ulur atau kamu tutup.”

“Yeah. Tidak masalah.” Taeyong juga mengernyit. “Ada yang salah, Johnny-ya?”

“Dia serius, lho.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Bukan. Maksudku ... kamu yakin, kamu mencintai dia yang seutuhnya, atau kamu mencintai _gambaran_ tentangnya di dalam kepalamu?”

“Apakah itu suatu masalah?”

“Masalah, dalam konteks tertentu.” Johnny duduk tegak seperti ingin menghakimi Taeyong. “Kamu tahu, apa yang paling membunuh mental orang-orang dalam kehidupan sehari-hari?”

“Memangnya apa?”

“Ekspektasi. Imajinasi tentang A yang belakangan diketahui berwujud B.”

* * *

Seulgi menunjukkan pada Taeyong foto-fotonya saat berada di New York untuk sebuah pertemuan tahunan, sedang berbicara di depan para koleganya. Taeyong membangun sebuah imaji tentang Seulgi yang semakin kokoh; seorang ksatria wanita yang bukannya membuat laki-laki takut, tetapi membuatnya dihormati dan membuat sang pangeran juga ingin bersaing kekuatan secara sehat dengannya. Setidaknya, laki-laki seperti dirinya. Ia, _hanya_ ia. Mungkin mantan kekasih Seulgi tidak bisa beranggapan seperti itu, menciptakan ruang untuk Taeyong.

Setelah acara itu selesai, Seulgi melakukan panggilan video dengan Taeyong, masih siang di New York dan Taeyong sedang bergadang untuk sebuah komposisi. Seulgi bercerita tentang orang-orang yang ditemuinya, kolega-kolega baru, dan perjalanan singkatnya berkeliling kota sambil memotret-motret.

Ada satu jeda hening yang cukup lama, Taeyong sesekali melirik pada layar ponselnya, bergantian dengan kertas lirik yang ada di hadapannya. Taeyong menunggu, dan Seulgi pun tersenyum untuk sebuah alasan kosong.

“Kamu masih belum mau tidur?”

Taeyong tertawa kecil. “Kamu mau memarahiku karena jadwal tidur yang jelek, ya?”

Di luar dugaan Taeyong, Seulgi mengubah senyumnya menjadi lebih teduh lagi. “Aku tidak berada di posisi untuk menegurmu, memarahimu. Kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan. Kamu adalah orang yang tahu hal-hal terbaik untuk orang di sekelilingmu, aku yakin kamu juga begitu untuk dirimu sendiri.”

Taeyong terdiam, memikirkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang dan tetap menemukan makna yang sama pada akhirnya,

_Seulgi ada untuk kukagumi._

* * *

Seulgi mengamati bola bowling yang akan dilemparnya. Taeyong, di belakangnya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menanti dengan sabar. Perempuan itu melemparkan bolanya, yang kemudian bergulir ke samping, hanya meruntuhkan tiga pin.

Dia bertepuk tangan sarkastis atas pencapaiannya. Dia berlalu di samping Taeyong sambil berceletuk, “Terakhir kali aku pegang bola bowling mungkin seabad yang lalu.”

Taeyong mengambil satu bola, dengan cepat melemparkannya ke arena. Ia cuma mengangguk-angguk ketika mendapati ia berhasil merobohkan semua pin. Seulgi mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kedengaran jelas baginya.

“Tapi caramu melempar bagus juga,” Taeyong mencoba menghibur. “Pasti dulu lumayan sering main bowling.”

“Iya. Dengan mantan pacarku.” Wajahnya datar saat membicarakan itu.

Taeyong tak pernah merasa harus keberatan jika Seulgi membicarakan kisah masa lalunya. Toh itu adalah sebuah kisah lama, dan ia bisa dengan mudah membaca Seulgi memang benar-benar mengakhirinya.

“Aku boleh tahu?”

Seulgi mendelik. “Tentang?”

“Alasan Seulgi-nuna putus dengannya.”

“Oh.” Bahasa tubuh Seulgi menunjukkan dia sedang defensif, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. “Satu hal yang membuatku menerimanya dulu ... adalah karena aku merasa _dibutuhkan_. Kamu tahu, hal yang paling kusukai adalah ketika aku merasa dibutuhkan. Aku senang ketika aku bisa jadi sandaran dan bersandar pada orang lain. Tapi saat dia mulai menjauh ... dan aku tidak lagi dibutuhkan, apalagi yang harus kupertahankan?”

“Kamu bergantung padanya?”

“ _Well, that’s love, right?_ ”

Taeyong berusaha untuk tersenyum, tetapi tidak bisa. “Kukira kamu cukup independen untuk tidak bergantung pada laki-laki.”

“Bisa mandiri itu bagus. Keren. Tapi, untuk kasus-kasus khusus, memangnya bergantung adalah hal yang salah?”

“Terlalu bergantung menimbulkan ekspektasi ... ekspektasi adalah bumerang. Ekspektasi bisa membunuh kita.”

“Di pikiranmu, aku ini perempuan seperti apa, Taeyong-ah?”

Taeyong menatap papan skor di _lane_ sisi kanan mereka. Digitnya nampak kabur, lalu ada euforia yang rasanya jauh sekali darinya.

“Taeyong-ah, lihat mataku.” Suara Seulgi tidak keras, tidak terlalu tegas, tetapi cukup untuk menekan. Taeyong, mau tidak mau, menyerah pada perintah itu. “Menurut ekspektasimu, aku ini apa? Aku juga butuh seseorang. Kata-katamu itu kembali pada dirimu sendiri, Taeyong-ah. Ekspektasimu tentangku bagaimana? Kalau kamu melihatku sebagai seseorang yang _tidak akan bergantung dan merepotkanmu_ sama sekali, benar, ekspektasi itu akan membunuhmu.”

Seulgi mengambil bola lagi. Dia melemparkannya dengan semangat yang lebih besar. Dia diam saja ketika bolanya berhasil menghajar seluruh pin. Taeyong berusaha keras untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, tetapi otaknya tidak mampu berpikir dengan jernih. Saat itu, ponsel Seulgi berdering; sebuah penyelamatan yang benar tetapi salah. Urusan pekerjaan, dan Seulgi meninggalkan Taeyong dengan sebuah isyarat, sambil masih menanggapi diskusi dalam panggilan tersebut.

* * *

Taeyong mengamati buku liriknya. Tulisan-tulisan tangannya terlihat seperti sedang berlompatan, bertukar posisi, mengusutkan pikirannya sendiri. Ia cepat-cepat menutup buku itu dan beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Ia menyambar ponsel sekaligus kunci mobilnya—sekali lagi menegakkan harapannya akan ada pesan baru dari Seulgi.

Mereka masih berada di dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu pasti, tetapi sebelum ini pesan-pesan tak pernah putus lebih lama dari dua hari, sesibuk apapun mereka berdua. Sekarang, hari kelima semenjak pembicaraan di arena bermain bowling tersebut.

Taeyong sadar harapannya tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Ia meninggalkan kamarnya, mendapati bahwa sore masih terang dan udara lumayan segar dengan cuaca yang bersahabat.

Ia tidak ingin mengajak siapa-siapa. Tidak juga Johnny yang ia tahu pasti sedang kosong di Sabtu yang tenang itu. Bersama Johnny hanya akan membuatnya tambah minder dan rendah, ia sudah mencoreng mukanya sendiri dengan kata-kata yang dilemparkan Seulgi kembali padanya.

Dipermalukan adalah satu hal, tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang lebih sakit dari sebuah tamparan adalah fakta bahwa kata-katanya dibalikkan tanpa menunggu waktu. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Johnny pada hari itu, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa dunianya, dunia Seulgi, segala yang terjadi, tidak berputar di kepalanya saja. Ditambah dengan Seulgi yang menghilang begitu saja. Segalanya membuat Taeyong tidak bisa berpikir lurus, dan semua praduga terhadap apa yang mungkin sedang Seulgi pikirkan atas dirinya semakin mengusiknya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Taeyong melayang ke Bali. Oh, masa-masa itu dan segala keindahan yang membuat Taeyong semakin jatuh cinta pada Seulgi. Pada terasering dan jalan berkelok, pada pantai di senja hari dan ombak yang berbuih, Taeyong melabuhkan pikirannya. Ia segera menepikan mobilnya, baru menyadari ia sudah begitu jauh dari kota. Ia menemukan dirinya berada di dekat sebuah sungai, airnya tenang dan hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki di tepiannya, menjauh dari arah kedatangan Taeyong.

Memandangi air sungai hanya membuatnya ingin kembali ke Bali. Ruang tempat ia jatuh cinta, ruang di mana ia melihat kekhidmatan orang-orang yang jauh dari keramaian. Di perjalanan singkat mereka waktu itu, mereka melewati sebuah tempat ibadah dan ia melihat seseorang berada di sana dengan tenang, menutup matanya khusuk. Taeyong ingin menyelam ke pikiran orang tersebut, melihat ketenangan dan kejernihan pikirannya, sebuah aksi rendah hati, penyerahan diri. Teguh untuk mengalah pada fakta bahwa bukan dirinyalah yang terkuat, paling benar, dan paling mengetahui segala sesuatu.

Taeyong sadar dirinya bukan orang yang cukup religius; tetapi jika ia boleh berdoa saat ini, ia ingin sekali semesta berpihak padanya, ia ingin jatuh cinta dengan tenang tanpa prasangka dan ia bisa berdamai dengan kesalahannya sendiri.

Ia menatap sungai seperti menghardik, seakan-akan itu bisa membuatnya berperintah pada sungai agar berombak seperti laut yang dulu menjilat jari-jemari kakinya. Ia begitu ingin kembali ke Bali, masih melihat Seulgi di sana,

lalu jatuh cinta dengan cara yang berbeda.

* * *

Ia masih tidak ingin menghubungi Johnny, karena pada akhirnya pemuda itu pasti akan mengembalikan kata-kata yang sama, atau jika tidak: menertawakannya. Ia sudah tahu pasti Johnny akan bilang, _kamu yang menciptakan imej itu sendiri di kepalamu, dan ketika kamu tahu itu salah, lalu berargumen, di situlah titik balik semuanya._

Walaupun, ia rasa, ini masih merupakan sebuah kesalahan yang sama: ia masih membuat imej seseorang di kepalanya dan mengekspektasikan sebuah hal dengan _cukup keterlaluan_. Ia masih belum belajar, rupanya. Namun, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan kesalahannya lagi dan lagi karena lima menit barusan ia memutuskan untuk menyapa duluan,

> _halo, seulgi-nuna_
> 
> _aku ingin ketemu_

Sekarang, yang ia pikirkan, apakah ia harus minta maaf lebih dulu atau membiarkan semuanya saja seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Karena selalu ada kemungkinan, ia memikirkan suatu hal begitu keras, sedangkan orang lain bahkan melupakannya begitu saja.

* * *

Seulgi menjawab singkat,

> _cuma punya waktu malam ini_
> 
> _di rumah_
> 
> _bagaimana?_

Taeyong tidak keberatan. Tempat sunyi adalah pilihan terbaik, kesibukan urban yang mengelilingi sebuah pembicaraan krusial akan mengusiknya. Ia pun memasak beberapa jenis makanan untuk dibawa.

Pukul delapan ia membunyikan bel di apartemen Seulgi. Seulgi tampaknya baru pulang dari kantornya, dia membukakan pintu sambil membersihkan wajahnya, senyumannya tampak pudar. Matanya langsung tertuju pada bawaan Taeyong yang begitu banyak, ada dua _tote bag_ dan satu kantong kertas dari sebuah minimarket. Dia mengangkat alis.

“Sepertinya kamu bawa makanan.” Senyumannya tambah berarti. “Apa ini? Beli di mana?”

“Aku masak sendiri.” Taeyong melangkah masuk, Seulgi pun menutup pintu di balik punggungnya.

“Repot-repot sekali.”

Taeyong tidak menanggapi itu. Ia menunjuk meja di ruang tengah, “Di sini, atau di ruang makan saja?”

Seulgi mengedikkan dagu. “Ruang makan. Kamu tahu di mana letak barang-barang, kan? Aku mau mandi dulu.”

“Tentu.”

“Tolong, ya, Taeyong-ah.” Seulgi pun memasuki kamarnya saat Taeyong melangkah menuju ruang makan, yang dibatasi oleh tembok kelabu dari ruang tengah. Ia membuka-buka lemari, rak, mengumpulkan mangkuk, sumpit, sendok, piring, dan menata meja. Memastikan semuanya rapi sebelum Seulgi datang.

Seulgi langsung membuka lemari es begitu dia selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, mengeluarkan botol soda yang masih penuh. “Sudah kubeli dari dua minggu lalu. Karena aku jarang di rumah ... jadi masih banyak.”

“Hmmm.” Taeyong menarik salah satu kursi. Seulgi mengambil mug putih dari rak.

“Aku lupa di mana gelas berkaki ... hmm ....” Dia mengamati lemari di dekat kakinya.

“Simpan saja gelas itu untuk anggur nanti, Seulgi-nuna,” tanggap Taeyong setengah bercanda. “Aku punya beberapa botol di rumah, nanti kubawakan.”

“Aku tidak terlalu suka anggur.” Seulgi duduk di seberang Taeyong. Rasanya ajaib sekali semua terjadi dengan baik-baik saja, semudah itu menepikan masalah yang berhari-hari menggentayangi Taeyong. Namun bukan berarti ia tak merasa ada sebuah beban yang masih tergantung di langit-langit, berayun-ayun di antara ia dan Seulgi sekarang.

“Sukanya apa? Bir?”

“Tidak juga.” Seulgi mengangkat bahu.

“Soju?”

“Tidak punya preferensi khusus. Tapi bukan berarti menolak. Aku cuma tidak menyukai mereka secara spesial. Jujur saja lebih suka soda. Ngelanturku berlebihan saat aku mabuk.”

Taeyong tergelak. “Aku ingin mendengarnya sesekali.”

“Kamu tidak akan suka.” Seulgi mengambil sumpit dan menjumput _tteokbokki_ yang berada di tengah-tengah meja. Dia mengunyah sebentar. “Enak sekali.”

Tatapan Taeyong kosong untuk beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja ia bimbang. Jika Seulgi menganggapnya biasa, kenapa dirinya harus menyinggungnya lagi? Jika ia bisa menuju lembar jurnal berikutnya bersama Seulgi, kenapa harus berlari ke halaman sebelumnya?

Namun Taeyong menanyakan kembali hal tersebut pada dirinya sendiri. Jika ia tidak menyelesaikan masalah, menyapunya saja dari hadapannya dan membiarkannya menumpuk bersama debu-debu lain di sudut ruangan; yang masih bisa ia lihat sesekali dan mungkin suatu saat akan menghantuinya, apa ia akan menyukainya?

“Seulgi-nuna.”

“Ya, Taeyong-ah?”

“Aku minta maaf.”

Rasanya seperti melepaskan gelembung udara yang menyesakkan paru-parunya, seperti menemukan dirinya yang baru lagi, yang telah berdamai dengan diri di masa lalu yang punya pandangan yang salah.

Seulgi mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat beberapa kali. Senyuman tipisnya bertahan beberapa lama. “Soal yang di arena bowling itu, ya?” Dia tertawa kecil. “Kukira kamu tidak akan membahasnya lagi.”

“Aku meninggalkan kesalahan di masa lalu. Aku memang tidak bisa menghapusnya, tetapi setidaknya aku memastikan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi.” _Tinta merah di lembaran belakang memang tidak bisa dihapus, tetapi paling tidak aku berjanji tidak akan menuliskannya lagi_. Taeyong mencatat baik-baik kalimat lain yang muncul di benaknya tersebut. Ingatkan dirinya untuk membuat lirik dari itu nanti.

“Setiap orang punya pandangan yang berbeda.” Seulgi masih terus makan. “Aku masih menunggu, jika kamu tidak bisa tolerir dengan pandanganku yang begitu ... kupikir aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan.” Dia tertawa kecil lagi. “Tapi ternyata, tidak segampang itu. Mungkin kamu ada benarnya. Aku memikirkannya terus-menerus; mungkin darimu aku bisa belajar bahwa tidak selamanya menjadi _hopeless romantic_ , jadi orang yang dibutuhkan itu membuatku bahagia. Kamu menarik ... aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu begitu saja.”

Taeyong tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. “Mungkin kita bisa belajar dari satu sama lain.”

“Yeah. Hal paling menarik dari _partner_ hidup adalah belajar darinya ... walaupun kadang kita jadi tidak sabaran.” Perempuan itu terkekeh.

Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu secara bersamaan,

“Jadi ....”

“Jadi ....”

Keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Seulgi mengomando, “Oke, oke, sekarang kita sepakat.”

“Untuk?” Taeyong sengaja menggodanya.

“Jalan sama-sama. Apalagi, memangnya?” Seulgi tersenyum hingga ke matanya. Taeyong merasa ia sedang melihat seorang remaja muda yang polos, tetapi punya lebih banyak dari sekadar cerita picisan anak muda di balik matanya.

* * *

Sekarang Taeyong membayangkan ombak yang akan menyambut langkah Seulgi yang malu-malu, deburnya yang datang bersama buih akan membuat Seulgi menatap jauh ke horison dan bercerita pada laut tentang daratan. Imajinasi itu membuatnya menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, juga membuat Seulgi menoleh ke arahnya, lalu menurunkan volume lagu.

“Terlalu keras, ya?”

“Oh, tidak juga.” Taeyong menumpuk saja hasrat itu di benaknya, kembali ke Bali adalah agenda yang harus ditunda untuk sementara waktu.

“Masih jauh, ya?” Seulgi bertanya ketika mereka memasuki jalan yang lebih kecil, sungai mulai tampak di sisi lain jalan.

“Sudah di tujuan, sebenarnya. Sebentar, kita cari tempat yang pas untuk parkir.” Taeyong mengamati sekitar, kemudian menepi di dekat sebuah pohon.

Seulgi turun, mendekati sungai tersebut, tetapi Taeyong tidak. Ia melompat dan menaiki mobilnya, duduk pada bagian atap sambil menghadap sungai. Seulgi tercengang sesaat mendapati tingkahnya. Namun Seulgi tetaplah Seulgi. Dia kembali ke mobil dan melakukan hal yang sama.

“Seulgi-nuna, jika kamu bisa bicara pada sungai itu sekarang, apa yang akan Seulgi-nuna katakan?”

Seulgi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi mulutnya. “Hello, sungai! Aku tahu kamu akan berakhir di laut! Bilang padanya, ya, aku akan segera kembali! Aku kangen pantai dan laut! Aku ingin cepat-cepat liburan ke sana!”

Taeyong menelengkan kepala, ia bertanya dengan isyarat gerakan alisnya. Seulgi menoleh. “Kenapa?”

Taeyong menanggapi dengan tawa kecil. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga kangen laut.”


End file.
